yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Mila Babicheva
'Mila Babicheva '(Russian: Мила Бабичева; Japanese: ミラ・バビチェヴァ, Mira Babicheva) is a rinkmate of Yuri Plisetsky and Georgi Popovich, and a ladies' singles skater. Background She is the current third rank in international Ladies' Singles, above Sara Crispino. Before the start of the series, she was dating an ice hockey player, but it is revealed that they broke up. Appearance Mila is a fairly tall young woman with short, messy auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She often wears pink lip gloss and is usually seen smiling. Despite her petite frame, Mila is capable of lifting Yuri above her head. Personality Mila is fun to be around, having quite a sense of humor. She often likes to tease Yuri. Mila is also a caring person, paying attention to the well-being of her rinkmates. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Mila makes a short cameo, waiting on the rink while Yuri watches Yuuri's skating clip which had gone viral. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Mila makes a short cameo, seen listening to Yuri complain to Yakov about Viktor going to Japan. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Mila teases Yuri about his texts from Yuuko when he is reading them at the ice rink, and then proceeds to pick him up, saying that she has been practicing her lifts. She puts him down when Yakov appears and asks them whether they had become interested in pair skating. She notes that Yuri has become more serious about practice following his return from Japan, and wonders what had happened to him there. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Mila is seen watching Georgi's short program on television along with Yuri and another rink mate. She comments that his performance makes her laugh every time, and that she could picture Georgi's ex-girlfriend was terrified of his performance. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Mila watches Yuuri's free skate in the Cup of China on the television along with Yuri. She teases Yuri when Viktor states in an interview that Yuri would win the Rostelecom Cup, to Yuri's anger. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Mila arrives at the Sheremetyevo Airport with Yakov, Lilia and Yuri. Upon seeing the Yuri Angels, Yuri asks Mila to watch over his luggage and disappears. Yakov informs Mila that Yuri is being picked up by his family. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Mila watches the free skate in the audience with Georgi, and is later joined by Sara. Mila shows concern for Mila during Michele's performance, which Sara started tearing up to. Sara later rejoins her to watch Yuuri's performance. Mila comments that she wish she could see how Yuuri might have performed if Viktor was around, instead of leaving Russia to return to Japan. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program During an interview with Yakov, a flashback of Yuri's reveals that Mila had helped Yuri in his skating, and that Yuri was diligent in following Mila's movements. Relationships Yuri Plisetsky Mila and Yuri seem to have a casual but close relationship. She treats him as one would an annoying younger brother, teasing him constantly but also offering support when needed. Yuri often refers to Mila as an "annoying grandma". Despite often being annoyed by Mila, Yuri is quite trusting of her. Georgi Popovich Mila and Georgi are rinkmates under Yakov's supervision. They sit together in the audience at the Rostelecom Cup. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Mila's coach, and she travels with him along with the Russian team. Under Yakov's guidance, Mila was able to enter the Grand Prix Women's Program Final with Sara. Sara Crispino Although Sara is a competitor, Mila and Sara are seen to be on good terms. They sit together in the audience at the Rostelecom Cup free skate, and she is concerned for Sara when the latter started crying during Michele's performance. Both of them manage to proceed to the GPF Women's Program, and they sit together at the rinkside. Trivia * Yuri's nickname for Mila, which is 婆 (ばば /baba) or баба (baba), meaning 'old lady' or 'grandmother' in both Japanese and Russian, might be a play on Mila's surname, Babicheva. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Ladies' Skaters Category:Russia